mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Thunder
| music = Arthur B. Rubinstein | cinematography = John A. Alonzo | editing = Edward M. Abroms Frank Morriss | studio = Rastar | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $11 million | gross = $42,313,354 }} Blue Thunder is a 1983 action thriller film from Columbia Pictures, produced by Gordon Carroll, Phil Feldman, and Andrew Fogelson and directed by John Badham. The film features a high-tech helicopter of the same name and stars Roy Scheider, Warren Oates, Candy Clark, Daniel Stern, and Malcolm McDowell.Canby, Vincent. "Film View; Are Video Games About To Zap The Action Movie?" The New York Times, May 15, 1983. Retrieved: November 8, 2010. A spin-off television series also called Blue Thunder lasted 11 episodes in 1984."Blue Thunder: The Complete Series." Dvdtalk.com. Retrieved: November 19, 2010. Plot Frank Murphy (Roy Scheider) is a Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) helicopter-pilot-officer and troubled Vietnam War veteran with post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). His newly assigned field partner is Richard Lymangood (Daniel Stern). The two patrol Los Angeles at night and give assistance to police forces on the ground. Murphy is selected to pilot the world's most advanced helicopter, nicknamed "Blue Thunder", a military-style combat aircraft intended for police use in surveillance and against possible large-scale civic disobedience during the forthcoming Olympic games. With powerful armament, stealth technology that allows it to fly virtually undetected and other accoutrements such as infrared scanners, powerful microphones and cameras, and a U-Matic VCR, Blue Thunder appears to be a formidable tool in the war on crime. Murphy notes wryly that with enough of these helicopters "you could run the whole damn country." When the death of city councilwoman Diane McNeely turns out to be more than just a random murder, Murphy begins his own covert investigation. He discovers that a subversive action group is intending instead to use Blue Thunder in a military role to quell disorder under the project codename THOR (for "Tactical Helicopter Offensive Response"), and is secretly eliminating political opponents to advance its agenda. Murphy suspects the involvement of his old wartime nemesis, former United States Army Colonel F.E. Cochrane (Malcolm McDowell), the primary test pilot for Blue Thunder and someone who felt Murphy was "unsuitable" for the program. Murphy and Lymangood use Blue Thunder to record a meeting between Cochrane and the other government officials which would implicate them in the conspiracy, but Cochrane looks out the window and sees Blue Thunder and realizes what has happened. After landing, Lymangood secures the tape and hides it, but is captured upon returning to his home, interrogated, and killed while trying to escape. Murphy steals Blue Thunder and arranges to have his girlfriend Kate (Candy Clark) retrieve the tape and deliver it to the local news station, using the helicopter to thwart her pursuers. Kate arrives at the news station, but is almost captured by one of the conspirators; the reporter Kate was sent to find intercepts Kate and gets the tape back, while the conspirator is knocked unconscious by a security guard. Two Air National Guard F-16 fighters are deployed to deal with Murphy, but he manages to shoot one down and evade the other. However, in the process, one missile destroys a barbeque stand in Little Tokyo and a second destroys the top of a high-rise building in Downtown Los Angeles. The operation is then suspended by the mayor. Cochrane, disobeying orders to stand down, confronts Blue Thunder in a heavily armed Hughes 500 helicopter, and after a tense battle, Murphy is able to shoot him down after executing a 360° loop through use of Blue Thunder's turbine boost function. Murphy then destroys Blue Thunder by landing it in front of an approaching freight train. In the meantime the tape is made public and as a result the conspirators are arrested. Cast * Roy Scheider as Officer Frank Murphy * Malcolm McDowell as Colonel F.E. Cochrane * Daniel Stern as Officer Richard Lymangood * Candy Clark as Kate * Warren Oates as Captain Jack Braddock * Joe Santos as Montoya * Paul Roebling as Icelan * David Sheiner as Fletcher * Anthony James as Grundelius * Ed Bernard as Sgt. Short * Jason Bernard as Mayor * Mario Machado as Himself * James Murtaugh as Alf Hewitt * Pat McNamara as Matusek * Jack Murdock as Kress * Clifford A. Pellow as Allen Production Co-writers Dan O'Bannon and Don Jakoby began developing the plot while living together in a Hollywood apartment in the late 1970s, where low-flying police helicopters woke them on a regular basis. Their original script was a more political one, attacking the concept of a police state controlling the population through high-tech surveillance and heavy armament. They sought and received extensive script help from Captain Bob Woods, then-chief of the LAPD's Air Support Division. The first draft of the screenplay for Blue Thunder was written in 1979 and featured Frank Murphy as more of a crazy main character with deeper psychological issues, who went on a rampage and destroyed much of Los Angeles before finally falling to F-16s."Blue Thunder - Original 1979 First Draft Screenplay." airwing.uplink.com. Retrieved: April 10, 2012. Filmed on location in Los Angeles beginning in the early months of 1980, Blue Thunder was one of Warren Oates's last films before his death on April 3, 1982, which occurred during post-production, and the film is dedicated to him. He made one movie and one TV episode before and after filming during 1981-1982 that were released after Blue Thunder. The LAPD Hooper Heliport served as home base for the fictional police unit while construction of the heliport was still being completed. The drive-in theater scene where Frank's girlfriend Kate recovers the tape was filmed at the Pickwick Theatre in Burbank, California; the theater has since then been demolished and replaced by a Pavilions supermarket.Blue Thunder DVD notes, commentaries and featurettes Malcolm McDowell, who portrayed antagonist F. E. Cochrane, was intensely afraid of flying, and not even his then wife Mary Steenburgen could persuade him to overcome his phobia. In an interview for Starlog in 1983, Badham recalled, "He was terrified. He used to get out and throw up after a flight." McDowell's grimaces and discomfort can be seen during the climactic battle between Murphy and Cochrane in the film. Steenburgen commented to filmmakers afterward, "I don't know how you got him up there, I can't even get him in a 747!"Donner, Greg. "Blue Thunder: The Helicopter, Movie Information." Blue Thunder. Retrieved: April 10, 2012. Blue Thunder helicopter of Disney's Hollywood Studios, Florida]] Designer Mickey Michaels invented the helicopters used in the film after reviewing and rejecting various existing designs. The helicopters used for Blue Thunder were French-made Aérospatiale SA-341G Gazelles modified with bolt-on parts and Apache-style canopies.Farmer 1984, p. 98. Two modified Gazelle helicopters, a Hughes 500 helicopter, and two radio-controlled F-16 fighter models were used in the filming of the movie.Farmer 1984, p. 84. The helicopters were purchased from Aérospatiale by Columbia Pictures for $190,000 each and flown to Cinema Air in Carlsbad, California where they were heavily modified for the film. These alterations made the helicopters so heavy that various tricks had to be employed to make it look fast and agile in the film. For instance, the 360° loop maneuver Murphy performs at the end of the film, which catches Cochrane so completely by surprise that he is easily shot down by Murphy's gunfire and killed, was carried out by a radio controlled model. Reception Blue Thunder was released on May 13, 1983. It was the #1 ranked film in the United States on its opening weekend, taking in $8,258,149 at 1,539 theaters, overtaking the previous #1 film Flashdance. The film was ranked #2 in its second and third weekends. Overall, in the US, it took in $42,313,354 for its 66 days of release. Blue Thunder was released in West Germany on February 5, 1983, before its US release, being released worldwide between June and September 1983. Its UK release was August 25, 1983. It was released in East Germany and South Korea in 1984. Its total international box office income is unreported. The film made $21.9 million in video rentals in the US."Blue Thunder Box Office". Box Office Mojo - Weekend Box Office, May 13–15, 1983. Blue Thunder received positive reviews, being given an 84% positive rating at the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes. Variety called it "a ripsnorting live-action cartoon, utterly implausible but no less enjoyable for that"."Blue Thunder". Variety. Retrieved: April 10, 2012. Cultural references An acronym used in the film, "JAFO", meaning "Just Another Fucking Observer", is police community jargon and is mentioned repeatedly in the film in reference to any police helicopter's non-pilot second officer, in this case Daniel Stern's character of Richard Lymangood. In the related TV series, the reference is expurgated as "Just Another Frustrated Observer". Video game In 1987, Coca-Cola Telecommunications released a Blue Thunder video tape cartridge for Worlds of Wonder's short lived Action Max game system. Using footage from the film, the player plays the pilot of the Blue Thunder helicopter as he tries to prevent the World Peace Coalition from being attacked by a terrorist organization. Remake Sony is developing a remake of Blue Thunder focusing on drone technology, with Dana Brunetti and Michael De Luca as producers, and Craig Kyle as writer. See also * List of films featuring surveillance * Airwolf * List of American films of 1983 References Notes Bibliography * Farmer, James H. Broken Wings: Hollywood's Air Crashes. Missoula, Montana: Pictorial Histories Pub Co., 1984. ISBN 978-0-933126-46-6. External links * * * * * * * 1987 Action Max "Blue Thunder" Game Video on YouTube Category:1983 films Category:1980s action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:Police detective films Category:American aviation films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films adapted into television programs Category:Films directed by John Badham Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films set in California Category:Films shot in California Category:Fictional portrayals of the Los Angeles Police Department